harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anita VanCortlandt goes down....Smythewood Episode
In this episode of Smythewood, the blizzard continues unabated, as Anita holds out against arrest. Also, Vivienne meets Dane's brother, Mike, who would later prove to be as bad as the unlamentable Mr. Whitfield! BILL WOLFF: Today, the role of Fran Closter will be played by Lesley Stahl. (The theme, The Colours of My Life, plays as pictures of Philadelphia are shown. Then, over a picture of an aerial view of Philadelphia, the title comes across in script.) BILL WOLFF: "And now...the continuing story of Smythewood." Interlude #1 RADIO ANNOUNCER: "From Chester to Wilmington, from Trenton to Lancaster, from Villanova to Bala-Cynwyd, this is the premier all-news station, serving all of the Delaware Valley. This is AM 990, WPHL, Philadelphia." NEWSCASTER: "It is 4:00 and welcome to the Evening News at Four. This is Fran Closter, on all-news radio 990, WPHL, and we're continuing with live continuous coverage of the 2011 Christmas Week blizzard. At present, anywhere between 6-8" of snow have fallen in the Delaware Valley since this powerful storm started on Friday. In Center City Philadelphia, 5" have fallen, but most of the snow has been heavier in the outer parts of the valley, especially in the rural areas around Lancaster. There is about 7-9" of snowfall in that part of the area, with the most being a foot in New Holland. But the main story, aside from the blizzard, on the news tonight, is the death of a police officer, killed in the line of duty, in the Main Line suburb of Smythewood. The victim was 32 year old Joyce Fessenden, a detective on the Smythewood police force, who was killed in a hit and run, during the most intense part of the blizzard, while she was directing traffic with a stop light out." Scene One Outside of the Woodlawn Motel, at the corner of Villanova Pike and N. Luzerne Street. The police have the room of Anita VanCortlandt surrounded. DETECTIVE JANSEN: "Come out, Ms. VanCortlandt, and this will be easier on you!" ANITA (voice muffled behind door): "NEVER!" JANSEN: "You're making this harder!" ANITA: "Whatever you say, I am not coming out!" JANSEN: "I will call in the SWAT team if you don't open the door." ANITA: "DAMN YOU! Go ahead and call the damned SWAT team, I don't give a damn what you do!" JANSEN: "I can hold out as long as you can!" ANITA: "Go ahead, that won't bother me none!" (The scene fades) Interlude #2 FRAN CLOSTER: "There is a stand-off related to this story. The Smythewood Police has a three block area bounded by Villanova Pike on the south; Pittston St. on the west; Susquehanna St. on the East and W. College Avenue on the north. Most of the activity is centered on the Woodlawn Motel on West Villanova Pike and North Luzerne Street. The suspect in the hit and run, Smythewood socialite, Anita VanCortlandt is holing up in her room, despite calls from police to give herself up. Anita is the estranged sister of Clarissa Smythe, the wife of Smythe ancestor, Andrew Smythe." Scene Two Vestal Ridge. Clarissa is watching the news, along with Amy and Eric. AMY: "Must she be so showy about what she is doing?" CLARISSA: "Anita was always that way." ERIC: "Does she always act like that?" CLARISSA: "She has always been so showy. She doesn't care who she hurts, as long as someone is hurt." AMY: "And Joyce has lost her life!" ALLISON: "This is beyond irritating!" CLARISSA: "I know, honey. With Mom and Dad both gone, I have to be the one who takes the blows for what Anita is doing!" ALLISON: "You don't have to do that." AMY: "Mom, Anita is getting out of control." CLARISSA: "She has to be stopped indeed." (A determined Clarissa calls the police, the scene fades) Interlude #3 FRAN CLOSTER: "We are receiving another development in the standoff on Villanova Pike. Smythewood socialite, Clarissa Smythe has called the police to state her situation about this. Detective Martin Jansen has stated that she will not open her door. However the SWAT team is on the way to the motel, having been slowed down due to this snow storm. We will return to our full coverage on the Christmas Week Blizzard and the standoff in Smythewood after this break for Traffic and Weather together on All-News 990, WPHL." (Another announcer gives a traffic report which states about the mess the blizzard has wreaked all over the Delaware Valley. Not long after that, the weather caster talks about the snow amounts all over the Delaware Valley. Then a commercial for Wells Fargo Bank) '' Scene Three The Harper Home. The Harpers are decorating their house with Christmas and all the trappings. ANYSSA: "It's so nice that Bryan and I are staying here for the holidays. Chicago would be a lot of fun, but I would miss you all. I love you all so much." AUDRA: "We would miss you too." BRYAN: "Besides, we will be in Chicago for the spring soon enough. I have to go see my Cubs play!" ANYSSA (laughing): "Bryan!" BRYAN: "You know I am a dyed in the wool Cubbie!" ANYSSA: "I guess you are!" BRYAN: "What about you?" ANYSSA: "Cubs fan, same as you!" (The family laughs) SHEILA: "You are silly, both of you!" BRYAN: "And you love us for it!" DYLAN: "We do!" (The family continues to decorate as the scene fades) Interlude #4 '''FRAN CLOSTER: The traffic has been hard to manuver especially here in the Valley. Most of the trouble spots have been in the Southern Main-Line area. Smythewood streets have been plowed, but the roads are still snow and ice covered. A snow emergency has been issued for the Smythewood community, and also a snow emergency has been issued for Philadelphia streets as well. SEPTA service has been restored slowly throughout the valley. Smythewood has bus service and train service restored slowly. The standoff still continues on Villanova Pike, and no progress has been reported yet. The news will continue on All-News Radio 990 WPHL. ' Scene Four The Owens home. JAMES: "She is not even bothering to hide her contempt." VIVIENNE: "Was she always this bad?" JAMES: "I think there is a lot more to deal with, when it came to her." JASMINE: "How so, Dad?" JAMES: "Honey, your mother was not always a very truthful woman. She lied to me many times. And in a lot of ways. She never told you anything about your aunts and your cousin Amy, because they aren't speaking to her. They haven't spoken to her in a long time." JASMINE: "Will I ever have a chance to meet them?" JAMES: "As a matter of fact, you will. I am going to Vestal Ridge tomorrow, and I want you to come with, so you can visit them and meet them." JASMINE: "How will the streets be?" JAMES: "We will see, but we should get around all right." (Jasmine hugs her father as the scene fades) BILL WOLFF: "Stay tuned for the next part of Smythewood." BILL WOLFF: "And now...the next part of Smythewood." Interlude #5 FRAN CLOSTER: The wind is still whipping around the Delaware Valley, temperatures are around -5 below to around 5 above zero. Our weather station in Fairmount Park reads 8 degrees, with a wind chill of -18. At the bottom of the hour here on All-News Radio 990 WPHL, we will continue our live coverage of the Christmas week Blizzard, and the standoff in Smythewood. The story so far. On Monday evening, Joyce Fessenden, a detective of the Smythewood Police Department, was a victim of a hit and run on the corner of Villanova Pike and University Street. The suspect, Smythewood socialite, Anita VanCortlandt is wanted in the hit and run murder. She is barricaded herself in her motel room. A three block area of Smythewood, west of the Downtown area is closed off." Scene Five Smythewood Hospital. Aaron Shinn is near broken hearted, as he waits outside of the morgue. Adam is next to him, comforting him. ADAM: "We didn't have to come back for this, Aaron." AARON: "I had to. After all, she was my partner." ADAM: "I should have never taken that call from Sheila." AARON: "It would have been much worse had we not gotten the call." ADAM: "See, I am glad we received the call." AARON: "Nobody would have been there, aside from me." ADAM: "That is why we came to get her personal effects." AARON: "Could you let me do that on my own?" ADAM: "Of course, Aaron, I can do that." (A nurse comes out.) NURSE: "Detective Shinn? You can come in and sign for her effects." (Aaron goes in, and takes care of business. Adam watches the news accounts of Anita's standoff as the scene fades) Interlude #6 FRAN CLOSTER: "Still no movement on the standoff between police and Anita VanCortlandt. She is still locked in her door at the Woodlawn Motel. She is not making any moves. This standoff could run all day or all night. It's ten minutes to five, and there is still nothing." Scene Six Back at the Owens House. VIVIENNE: "I can tell you are looking forward to seeing your family for the first time, eh?" JASMINE: "Yeah, I really can't wait." VIVIENNE: "Do you know anything about them?" JASMINE: "No, not too much, I admit." JAMES: "You have two aunts. Clarissa and Allison. Clarissa is the wife of Andrew Smythe; and Allison is unmarried. You also have a cousin named Amy. She is married to Eric Andrucci." JASMINE: "That's right, Judith is Aunt Clarissa's best friend." JAMES: "I think you will enjoy them." JASMINE: "What will Mom do when she finds out?" JAMES: "With any luck, your mother will be in jail where she belongs." (Jasmine hugs her father as the scene fades) Interlude #7: FRAN CLOSTER: "There has been some major details about the standoff in Smythewood. Anita VanCortlandt has been arrested for the murder of Joyce Fessenden. The police are taking her into custody. This brings to an end an almost all day standoff between VanCortlandt and the Smythewood Police." Scene Seven The Woodlawn. DETECTIVE JANSEN: "Open this door, Anita, or I will bust it down!" ANITA: "Why should I? I will be arrested anyway! I would rather hold you off." JANSEN: "The holdout won't last long, VanCortlandt. I would suggest you open this door!" (The door finally opens. Anita slinks out, in a fury) ANITA (sulking): "Fine, you have me! Now, do your duty and be done with it!" JANSEN: "Anita VanCortlandt, you are under arrest for the hit and run death of Joyce Fessenden. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." (Anita is given the perp walk as the standoff comes to an end) Interlude #8: FRAN CLOSTER: "The standoff is over. Anita VanCortlandt has been arrested and charged with the hit and run death of Joyce Fessenden. She is on her way down to the Smythewood Police Headquarters. Now, we deal with more of the Winter Weather of the Christmas 2011 Blizzard. Coming up in the next hour of All-News Radio 990, more about the arrest of Anita VanCortlandt. This is Fran Closter on the Premier news station for the Delaware Valley, serving Ridley Park, Trenton, NJ; Chester and Wilmington, DE. Serving the whole of the Delaware Valley, this is All-News Radio 990, WPHL." Scene Eight: Back at the Owens home. VIVIENNE: "I am sure you will look forward to tomorrow." JASMINE: "I am indeed, Vivienne." (The doorbell rings. Wendy goes to answer it.) WENDY: "Yes, hello?" (A man is on the other side of the door) MAN: "You're Wendy Schraederman." WENDY: "Yes, and who are you?" MAN: "Dane had always said you were beautiful, and it's a shame he treated you like dirt." WENDY: "How do you know Dane?" MAN: "That is because I am his brother. I am Michael Whitfield, Dane's fraternal twin brother." (Wendy is stunned as the scene fades) BILL WOLFF: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Smythewood." Category:Smythewood episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah